Drop Dead
by Alice Ink
Summary: Sam and Dean are in Impala trying to get it on. But Sam wasn't going to deal with getting a leather burn on his ass so they go to a motel. Only when they get there they have to fight something that should be a demon. What else will get in the way of sex?
1. Not in Impala

**Okay so this is my first time writing a Supernatural fanfic and I hope you like it. It's a fanfic of Sam and Dean Winchester. A.K.A Puppy and Smolder. Well I hope you enjoy this fanfic. It was kind of difficult to write because I find Sam and Dean so intimidating. Okay So I do NOT own the characters of Supernatural. I do NOT own Sam and Dean Winchester. I only write about how they should end up together forever. If you DO NOT like yaoi then don't waist my time and bash my writing because I don't want anyones shit. I'm done dealing with other peoples crap and I DON'T need it from you. If you are ONLY here to bash on me and my writing save your damn breath.**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck" I gasped as the sticky leather burned against my back. As the rough leather pricked and poked my bare skin, I felt my nails dig into hot, steamy flesh. I needed to move my positioning before we went any further. Dean lifted his face from my neck where he had been working on making a nice hickey-which I wasn't going to mind having. Dean was in mid bite when the leather seat began to bother my back. I was going to have a leather burn bright and red on my lower back tomorrow.<p>

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked, eyebrows furrowing. I semi sat up, resting on my elbows so that my back was off of the leather completely.

When I said I wanted to have a good fuck tonight, I was thinking in a motel bed or some shit. Not in the fucking back seat of Impala, parked in a dark alley where all of Hell would be able to see us if they wanted to.

I untangled my legs from around Dean's waist.

"No, I'm not _okay_, it's this stupid leather." I huffed, trying to wriggle out from underneath him. Thank God_-[wait, my brother is the embodiment of Heaven- and a certain someone with wings is God, when the fuck would I care about God]_-I had pants on. I wouldn't be able to handle having a leather burn on my ass, no matter what Dean said about me and leather. Before I let this get any further, I need to get us out of this alley and find us a motel.

Dean sits up, taking his weight off of my body. I squirmed around so that I was sitting forward and my feet were planted on the floor of Impala. I rubbed at my neck, looking down, I noticed that I was stepping on Dean's shirt. Picking it up, I handed it to him. Now I need to find my own shirt... and Dean needs to put his pants back on.

"So, I'm guessing we are done?" Dean asks, sounding a bit disappointed. He ran his fingers over the soft cotton of his shirt. If he thinks we are done then there _must _be something wrong with him. I have a boner the size of a large wooden vampire steak from all of Dean's dry humping on my is no way we are done, I just can't fucking continue on this leather anymore.

"No, we are not done," I climbed into the front seat, trying not to kick Dean in the face. "I just can't be on this leather anymore." I pulled my shirt off of the dashboard. I grabbed Dean's jeans off of the steering wheel.

"So that means no more sexy time?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed Dean his jeans. I pulled on my shirt and looked at Dean still sitting in the back seat.

"Put on your clothes. We need to find a motel _now_."

Hurriedly, Dean pulled on his pants and t-shirt. I watched him, thinking about the moment when I would be comfortable enough to be able to run my fingers down his hot muscled back- and enjoy myself while doing it. Leather just sucks fucking demon _ass_.

Once Dean had all of his clothes on, he climbed into the drivers seat. He pulled the keys to Impala out of his jean pocket and started the engine up.

"Where to?" Dean gave me a sideways glance while driving down the alley to the main road.

"Just drive." I told him. I looked out the window and wondered what city or town we were in now. It would just be nice if I knew where all the motels were so I would be able to take care of this massive boner and not have to wait so long.

"Tell me to stop when you see a place." I nodded at him, still keeping my eyes pealed out the window. The city was dark and lonely.

"Oh, _by the way,_ it's Sam, _not_ Sammy." I gave him a good punch in the arm. All Dean did was laugh at me.


	2. Motel Razor Bags

**This is the second chapter of my Supernatural fanfic. I really hopped that you liked my first chapter. Okay so enjoy. I DO NOT own the characters of Supernatural. If you do NOT like yaoi then I don't want to deal with YOUR shit. DON'T bash if you DON'T like this story. Thanks to Munstor my editor for making this story at its best.**

* * *

><p>I sat in the front seat of Impala with my legs crossed. My fingers were bone white as they gripped the door handle. We had the windows rolled down, a cool breeze was running through my hair. I had my legs crossed because my boner still hadn't gone down. It had been twenty minutes since we had started driving. The city so far was scarce of motels. My leg started to shake. I was becoming impatient. If I didn't find a place soon, I don't know what I would've done. And there was <em>no way<em> I was going to settle for a blow job. If I wanted to fuck, then I got the whole deal and that's just how it went down.

"Can you drive a little bit faster?" I pleaded with him. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Dean smirked a little.

"A little bit impatient aren't we, Sammy." Dean laughed. All I could do was glare and eventually smile. "It's Sam." My tone was dry. My pants were starting to get uncomfortable because they were so tight. I started to squirm. We needed a place to fuck and _now _before my balls exploded.

"Sure." Dean shook his head looking back to the road. I looked back out the window as well.

Staring down the road, I saw it hanging off a grungy brick building. On the large brick building was a large, red, neon sign; hanging on the outside of the building.

"There. Right there." I pointed, pulling my hand off the door handle. Dean started to slow down. I leaned forward- towards the dash board- to get a better look at the sign. Squinting, I could make out that it said "MOTEL" in bright, capital letters. One point for team Sam.

As we got closer, my heart started to race. I was going to get what I wanted and I wasn't going to have to deal with fucking leather to get it! I bit my lip, staying close to the dash board to make sure I wasn't reading the letters on the sign wrong. We got closer and relief rushed through me. I thought I was _never _going to get rid of this boner, but now I was- and it felt great.

Dean pulled up to the curb. I didn't even bother to wait for him to park Impala; my car door was open and I was climbing out and closing the door behind me.

I took about five steps up to the brick building and stood in front of the double doors. I waited for Dean as he parked Impala.

The engine died and Dean climbed out. He waved at me to signal to go ahead with out him. He probably wanted to check on all the equipment and lock down Impala for the night. I grabbed the metal door handle and pulled it open. Walking in, I saw that there was another set of doors.

The little hall I was standing in smelled of dust and mold. I also smelt something I've never smelt before. I took a deep breath. I could feel my nose wrinkle in disgust. I thought I was going to gag. Something wasn't right. I was getting sick from the smell and a tingling sensation was starting to work its way through my body.

I reached out for the second door. My fingers touched the dirty metal and I flinched when the door opened with a large squeaking sound. It seemed as if the door hadn't been open in a long time; a couple of years. The door opened into a good sized lobby. It was dark and dimly lit. The strange scent was growing stronger, but I walked into the lobby anyway; taking my time to peer around for the front desk.

I took another small step into the lobby and heard the door squeak again as the door closed behind me. Looking over my shoulder I wondered where Dean was. Usually it only takes him a few seconds to close up Impala for the night. The tingling sensation was prickling my spine and shoulders now.

I carefully walked straight into the lobby, noticing that another room branched off of the main lobby. All around me the paintings on the walls and furniture looked as if they were covered in a thick layer of dust, and the carpet that I was walking on had lost its color and was more of a light brown than red.

Looking up at the ceiling, the once nice dangling ceiling light was covered in cobwebs. _What kind of place was this?_ Well, it kinda looked like the places we've stayed at before: all dirty and grimy, but I think out of all of the places- this one was the worst. It felt like the sun hadn't touched this building in a _very _long time.

I found that the room branching off of the lobby was smaller. The wall paper looked like it had once been a nice gold color, now it resembled a faded grey. I saw that the check in desk was in this room. The other furniture in the room consisted of a small couch and end table. The couch could have been a lighter color at one time- but it was to hard to tell with all this dirt and dust.

I didn't have a good feeling about this room, but I kept walking towards the large oak roll top desk that was along the back wall._ Disregarding the uncomfortable feeling as me just being horny. _This desk seemed fit to be checking people into a motel. Coming all the way to the front of the desk, I felt like I wanted to spew chunks on what use to be a nice Persian rug. A little old lady was sitting behind the desk. She didn't say anything as I approached the desk. She only watched me; something was wrong with her eye color.

Glancing around the room, it looked like this little old lady and I were the only people in the room at the the_ fuck_ was Dean and why was it taking him so long. I reached out and put my hands on the top of the front of the desk. The wood had a cold moldy, wet feeling to it. I pulled my hands away.

I smiled at the little old lady, but she didn't smile back. Not a flicker of emotion ran across her snow pale, wrinkled face. Only... her eyes seemed darker than before; they looked ebony black now. It didn't even look like she was breathing. Her eyes seemed to pierce right through my body.

"Excuse me M'am, I'd like to get a room for two please," I looked at her then over my shoulder. Dean, he hadn't come in yet. "My brother should be in soon."

The old lady was standing now, both of her palms on the desk. Now she was glaring at me. My stomach fell to the floor. I didn't think of it before now, but the smell and the weird feeling could only mean one thing: this was going to be another case of fighting something that _should_ be dead. I rolled my eyes. The old lady opened her mouth as if to say something to me and my eyes widened. She had rows upon rows of white razor sharp pointed teeth, like a shark, and a tongue like a snake. And she was coming right at me; throwing herself up and over the desk. I only had seconds to react.

"DEAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, backing up in time for old razor bags to land on her knees right in the spot where I had been standing seconds before.

Razor bags stood up. I was alone. I started backing up, knowing that the doorway to the lobby was behind me. I could run if I needed to. Only I didn't know how fast Razor bags really was. By seeing how fast she crashed over the desk, I'm guessing she was pretty fast. _Fast enough to catch me at a run._

Fuck. This would only happen to _me _when I really wanted to get it on. Where in fucking God's name was Dean.

I kept backing up. Razor bags laid still. My heart was beating in my throat. Even though I've seen almost every demon under the sun and more than I can keep track of- I was scared. I took a deep breath and tried not to make any sudden movements.

Stepping back, I flinched when the floor boards creaked loudly. Razor bags started coming at me- teeth and all- going straight for my neck.

"SAMMY!" Dean's strong voice came from somewhere behind me . He was probably standing in the door way. For a split second I look at him. But its a second I shouldn't have waisted. I got knocked down. The wind was knocked out of my chest and I couldn't breathe; everything went black for a millisecond. Dean was somewhere in the room; I could hear him screaming but I couldn't see him as I was still on the floor and my vision was now coming back to me in a blurry sort of way.

"Fucking Bitch, DROP DEAD, you are now one of the reasons I have to wait so long."

All I hear after that was bullets being shot off. Dean was probably using rock salt. A terrible sound entered the room; it was high pitched and gurgling. I had to cover my ears. It felt as if my ear drums were going to pop-gushing blood every where.

Then it was over, the screeching, the noise, the guns- and I was still on the floor. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head; every thing became clear. Dean was standing over me, sawed off shot gun on his shoulder.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean crouched down next to me. He put his hand on my forehead and brushed my bangs away. His hand was clammy and shaking.

"What was that thing?" I asked him sitting up on my elbows. Dean's brows furrowed at my question: that meant he didn't know either.

"I don't know, but I bet Dad's note book will have the answer." Dean now stood in front of me. He stuck out his hand and I accepted it. It looked like he'd been a little roughed up himself. Whatever happened outside- he wasn't telling me. Maybe I would find out later.

Dean pulled me up. I brushed off the dirt and dust from my shirt and the front of my pants. Dean watched me with worried eyes.

I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled. "I'm fine really." I lie, ignoring the twinge of pain that runs through my left shoulder. The one I landed on when that thing knocked me over. Still smiling, I put a hand on his broad shoulder. The feeling of his rough navy blue jacket was comforting under my fingertips. Shifting, Dean rested his forehead on mine. His skin had a sheen of sweat on it, but I didn't mind.

Our eyes meet and we stood there together in the silent motel room just looking at each other. His eyes seemed a lighter color then usual. Dean's hand came up and brushed my cheek, his fingertips landed on the back of my neck.

"I love you Sammy." He breathed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Dean smells like a mountain fresh car freshener. Opening my eyes; I give him my best smile, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and the fact that I had just gotten attacked.

"I love you too, now lets get a room." I say slowly. All of a sudden I became very tired. Dean laughed and let go of me, everything except my hand.

Deep down when I hear Dean laugh, I want to believe that everything will be okay someday.


	3. Your My Brother

**This is the third chapter of my Supernatural fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed the other chapters. I wanted to say thanks to my editor Munstor she is the greatest person ever. I love her so much for helping me. If you DO NOT like yaoi then DO NOT read this story. I DON'T need your shit. I DO NOT own the characters of Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"Hey how about the suite?" Dean asked from behind the desk Razor bags had sat behind before we showed up. A large skeleton key was in his hand. Dangling from the brass key was a green piece of plastic. The blue lettering on the plastic read: Suite.<p>

I glanced up from Dad's notebook. I was sitting on the couch. Dad's notebook sat on the end table. So far there was nothing I could find on little old ladies with killer instincts and shark teeth. Maybe she had been something Dad had never dealt with before. I found it strange, Dad wouldn't have left anything out of his note book.

Closing Dad's notebook, I smiled at Dean. Even though I rarely told him, I was grateful that he had come to my rescue. Once again, he saved me from death. Dean was never going to let me die- even if I _was _an abomination and was meant to burn in the center of hell for all of eternity; Dean would never let me. Standing up, I stretched my arms up and over my head. Fighting monsters that are only suppose to "live under your bed" or "in your closet" or "in a bad dream" made me appreciate things like sex a whole lot more. After stretching, I grabbed Dad's notebook off of the end table and walked towards the desk.

"The suite it is." I said, waiting for Dean to come around the desk. A cocky smile was plastered to his full lips. The key he was holding was a lot bigger than normal keys. He tossed it to me; I caught it. The key was kind of heavy, the weight of it being unfamiliar in my hand. I looked at the key for a moment, trying to see if I had ever seen a key like this one in Dad's notebook. After a minute, the key had no other significance than just being a key to this motel's suite.

"I bet the shower in this place is amazing." Dean teased stretching out his hand towards me. I handed him Dad's notebook. He gave me a funny look, then took the notebook, storing it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Dean reached out again and took my hand in his, pulling me out of the smaller room and back into the lobby. By the way he had looked at me when I handed him Dad's notebook, it seemed like he hadn't wanted it at all- but wanted my hand instead. Dean enlaced his strong fingers with mine. The heat of his skin against mine felt normal. Maybe I could start to relax. Getting attacked or almost killed every time you went on a job started to do things to you. It's like your guard is on high alert all the time.

"Dean can we talk?" I asked him tentatively. I knew that most of the time, in certain situations, Dean just started to shut down and wouldn't let anyone in- not even me. Stopping half way in the main lobby, Dean turned to look at me. He let go of my hand.

"Can't I just hold your hand?" Dean placed his hands on his hips. Great, walls were starting to come up. I could feel his energy shift around me. Fuck, why did I have to be like this some times.  
>"Yeah you can, I just wanted to say thanks." I took hold of his hand again. Having him be close to me, I felt safe. I felt protected because I knew my big brother wasn't going to let anything hurt me. I loved him, I just hoped he knew that.<p>

"Thanks for what?" Dean looked at me like maybe I had gotten hit in the head a little bit too hard from when that thing knocked me over.

"Saving me." I looked down at the old wooden worn out floor. The rug had gotten worn down all the way to the floorboards in this part of the lobby.

"That's my job isn't it? To save your scrawny ass."

"Dean I'm being serious."

"So am I Sammy, So am I."

"Dean."

"What? You're my brother, my _little _brother, my own flesh and blood; I am not going to let you die. I'm going to protect you and keep you safe"

"But why? You could have let me die all those times before."

"Why? Why? Because I am the _only fucking one_ you have to keep you safe. Dad's sure in hell not going to come running when something tries to fucking kill you, _I am_. I'm the only one that is going to be there. I am the only one that knows how to keep you safe. No one else would fucking do it. I am _not_ going to lose you to some crazy mother fucking son of a bitch demon, you hear? I need you Sammy. You are the only one I have." Silent tears streamed down Dean's cheeks and dripped down his square jaw line. All of Dean's walls came crashing down and all I could do was stare at him. I had no idea he had felt that way. I now knew a little bit more about how my brother felt that I never knew before; I felt better. In this moment we had grown a little bit closer to each other. It wasn't every day that we shared our feelings with each other.

"Dean." Without caring about what I was going to do next, I dropped Dean's hand and cupped his face in my own hands. I pulled him close to me so that our noses were touching. Dean closed his eyes and put his hands on my hips. I kissed him with all the force I had in my whole body, hoping that he could feel everything that I was feeling at that moment.

I pulled away letting my forehead rest on his. Taking a shaky breath, I tried working my best smile. Dean had been right. If I didn't have him to save me from death all the time, there would be no fucking way our Dad would- and neither would anyone else. I was more than grateful to have my brother in my life.

"Why are you crying?" Dean's voice was a bit dry and horse sounding. I pulled away from him.

"What?" My eyebrows knotted in confusion. There was no way I could be crying.

"You don't need to get all sappy too." Dean coughed then laughed. I must have started crying when we kissed. I began to reach up to touch my cheeks but Dean's fingers got there first. He brushed at my cheeks first, then under my eyes- remembering to get under my bottom eyelashes with his smooth thumbs. He brushed my tears away like a parent taking care of a small child. What I learned from moments like these ones was that Dean could become tender and not always be a hard-ass.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. I blink to make my eyes stop being so watery.

"Don't be sorry Sammy." Dean holds my face, rubbing his thumbs along my cheeks.I close my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Okay." I told him as his full lips met mine in a light kiss. I felt better now that things were good between us again. Dean let go of my face and let one arm slip its self around my waist. I stood closer to him so that our bodies touched. I feel the most comfortable when I'm close to Dean. I think it's because he is the only family I have now and the only person I can call home.

"Good. Let's find our room, this lobby creeps me out and I don't need any more demons giving us shit." Dean said, pulling me to another door that branched off of the lobby that I hadn't noticed when I had walked into the motel.

We stopped in front of this door. Dean pushed open the ugly off-style brown door with the shot gun. This doorway opened up to a long brown hall lined with more ugly doors on either side. All of the doors were an ugly puke green color. We walked through the door way and all the way down to the end of the hall. I was glad this motel was only one floor. I was in no mood to be climbing any stairs and I doubt this place had an elevator.

We came to the end of the hall. It was dimmer down here as there were no hall lamps hanging on the wall on either side of the blue door we were standing in front of. This blue door looked a lot nicer than all the other doors in this hall did. Its door handle had probably been shining gold at one point, but now was just dull. On the door, in red letters, read the word: Suite. We were here. Finally I could have fun on a bed.

"Yes! A bed." Dean had the same idea as me. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the big brass key. Dean took it from me and fit it in the key hole underneath the door handle. The door opened and I scanned the room to see how big the bed was.

Without waiting any longer, I grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him inside of the room. I closed the door behind him and heard it click closed.

Now I could have sex the _right _and _enjoyable _way on a bed and not in the back seat of Impala with leather burns on my ass. Dean was going to have the time of his life to night, I was gonna guarantee it.


	4. A Shower Could Be Fun

**This is the fourth chapter of my Supernatural fanfiction. I hope you have enjoyed the other chapters. There is more were this came from coming soon. I'm glad to have a story that people like. I want to say thanks to Munstor. She is my editor. Thanks so much for helping me with this story. **

* * *

><p>The suite its self was a good sized room. The walls were covered in some pink and purple wall paper flower crap. The carpet was a nice maroon color and supper thick. Walking on it, I noticed that with every step I took, I sank just a bit into the carpet. I wouldn't mind actually getting a carpet burn on my ass if Dean ever made his way over to the bed. But Dean seemed the most distracted by the room. To me, it was just a room I was going to have good, hot sex in. I think his distractions had to do with the fact that our room seemed to be the brightest and the cleanest out of the two rooms we had been in at this motel. It had so much color compared to everything else in this place, with all the browns and greens. I didn't care much about what the room looked like, I couldn't have cared less; all I really cared about was the bed.<p>

"This room." Dean lets go of my hand. I think he was happy to be out of that creepy lobby. He was walking towards a closed door that was on the other side of the room, he totally just walked by the bed. He walked by the bed with out even registering in his mind that it was there in the room. He didn't even bother to give it a second glance.

The bed was up against the left wall of our room. It was huge for a motel bed. It was the biggest bed I'd ever see in any motel. The headboard looked like it was made out of iron vies and the height of the bed almost came up to my waist. The bed spread was a light blue color, to me it looked like it was made out of very expensive material. I just wanted to feel the bed and all of its sheets underneath my waiting body.

Dean now opened the door. "Yes!" I heard him exclaim as he walked through the door to what I was guessing had to be a bathroom. I walked towards the door. I rolled my eyes. If I could just get Dean more concentrated on what we were going to do, then maybe I would be able to spend my night on the perfectly good bed that was sitting right in front of me going untouched.

"Sammy, this shower is nice~." Dean's voice floated out of the door way towards me. I walked towards the door and stood in the door way, leaning my right shoulder against the door frame. I was looking at a large marble top sink and peach wall paper. This bathroom was bigger than I thought it would be.

"Dean we didn't come here for showers." I put a hand on my hip, threading my fingers through my belt loop. Dean came to stand on the inside of the door way; the tips of his boots touched mine. His jacket and shirt were already off lingering some where inside the bathroom.

His broad chest and muscled abs were exposed to the perfect light. My mouth began to water just at the sight of his perfect body. I badly wanted to drag him back to the big nice bed and have my way with him. I let my eyes linger on his stomach and chest and he saw that. The way he looked at me with his smoldering eyes was making me get hard right there on the spot.

"Come on Sammy, a shower could be fun." Dean side steps closer to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. Our chests collided and his fingers were working their way through the thick hair I had on the back of my neck. I wouldn't look at him.

Dean started kissing my neck as his hands placed themselves on my shoulders. Slowly, he began to push my coat off. I could feel the sleeves start to slide down my arms.

Dean slides his hands from my shoulders to my color bone. I can feel him slip his warm fingers up and under my color and into my shirt. I had my eyes closed and my neck arched. Dean's steaming mouth had better access to my cool skin now. My own arms snake their way around Dean's neck and shoulders; gasping- my eyes snapped open when I felt his teeth sink down into my skin. He was going to end up leaving a mark. My heart was more than pounding and my slight boner was now a ragging hard on. I was so hard that my pants were becoming uncomfortable to wear. I wanted Dean to have his way with me.

Letting Dean get what he wanted out of the shower seemed like a better plan then trying to lead him over to the bed: a place where he didn't want to be right now. I would give into him. I was going to let him pleasure my body after all, why not let him get a good deal out of it. Dean wanted to have fun with me in the shower. I couldn't refuse him what he wanted, not while he was kissing and biting me like this. If he was going to give me and my penis what we wanted- then to the shower it was. I couldn't object to having fun in the tub.


	5. Clothes Begin To Come Off

**So this is the fifth chapter of my Supernatural fanfiction. I hope you have enjoyed the last chapters. There will be more were this one came from. I wanted to thank my editor Munstor. Thanks for helping me with this story. I owe you one. **

* * *

><p>I felt Dean was moving backwards into the bathroom. I moved with him, letting him almost pull me along. His hands now were trying to work on the buttons of my flannel shirt. All I did was keep my eyes closed and tried to relax. I tried to even out my breath as Dean managed to both give me a hickey, and unbutton my shirt.<p>

A shiver ran down my spine when a slight breeze from Dean's movement ran over my chest. The air was cool on my chest making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Dean must have felt me shiver underneath him, because he laughed on my skin and it tickled. I couldn't help but squirm a little.

Once all of the buttons on my shirt were undone, Dean gently pushed my shirt down off of my shoulders. I didn't let it fall all the way to the floor, but let it hang in the crook of my elbows. My forearms were cold. Now that my chest was exposed, Dean began to pepper my skin with light kisses and bites. All of the sensations that were rushing through my brain right now, were almost too much for me to handle. All I knew, was that I needed my pants and boxers off _now_.

Dean's hot tongue started to lick me here and there. The wet sensation made my eyes open and I saw that Dean had gotten me further into the bathroom then I had previously planned. We had gotten past the marble top sinks and around the corner into another part of the bathroom; it was as three times as large as any motel bathroom I've ever been in.

All I had time to see before I got distracted by Dean's lavish kissing was that there was a large steam stand-in shower, big enough to fit four people in it; and there was a nice big white porcelain toilet. I had a feeling that Dean was going to try and get me to get in the shower with him. Since I had a boner the size of Mjolnir _and_ was going to end up in hell anyway, I wasn't going to object to what he wanted.

Dean's mouth lingered on my color bone and his strong hands made their way down my arms. His fingers left tingling trails on my skin. Dean pulled my shirt the rest of the way off of my arms. After I was loose, I let my hands find their own way to his chest. Dean's chest was warmer than usual and I could feel his heart beating under my fingertips. I slithered my fingers down his muscled abs. I had to stop myself. I didn't want to put myself over the edge just yet. Dean's happy trail was one of my weaknesses. I couldn't help myself when it came to his body.

Retracting my fingers, my arms went around his neck instead and I pulled his body close to mine. My fingers played with the short dirty blond hair on the back of his neck. My lungs were becoming tight and my breathing was becoming more of a pant than actual breathing. I moved slightly, to get him closer to me, when our crotches rubbed against each other. Dean had a hard on that was as big as mine. Only I couldn't really tell, because his pants were in the way, but I was _hoping _it was big. Dean needed his pants off as much as I did.

Dean trailed his hands down toward my hips, hiis thumbs laced in my belt loops on either side. All I really wanted him to do was take my pants off for me. But, it seemed like he had something else in mind. As if gravity was making him do it, Dean began to sway his hips in a side to side motion while they were pressed up against mine. The slightest pressure of his cock on mine was making me want him even more than I already did. Dean was grinding against me and I didn't want it to stop. With my eyes closed, it didn't take me long to see a faint rainbow of colors behind closed eyelids.

"Dean - I nee-." now I could only beg him, for my vocabulary and speech had become limited due to all of the things Dean was making me feel at the moment.

Dean's mouth pulled away from my skin for the first time since we entered the bathroom. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth in almost a whisper. His breath sticks to my skin in little dew drops. The scent of his breath wafted around me and I took it deep into my lungs. His breath had the lingering smell of beer and coffee: Dean's two favorite drinks. But I didn't care, because when I was close to Dean in any way, I didn't feel alone. I felt wanted by another person; I felt like I belonged. And that's what I've always wanted a place where I knew I would belong no matter what; and Dean was that place.

"Sammy, tell me what you want." Dean whispered to me, kissing my lips. His little kisses were becoming dragged out. Dean was taking his time. It was like he was doing it to me on purpose.

"I want..." Dean's kisses kept interrupting my thoughts. Everything was getting foggy around the edges and my breath was becoming shaky. "I want you Dean." It barely got out of my throat fast enough. I wouldn't be able to handle this slow kissing and touching any longer if I had never had said any thing.

"Should have said something sooner, Sammy." Dean's voice had grown huskier by the second. Or could it have been from kissing me for so long.

"Shut up Dean. Turn the shower on already." I growled at him. My penis was screaming at me to get some relief. All I wanted was to feel good. Dean kissed me, catching me off guard by running his tongue over the top row of my teeth.

"Looks like someone wants a little fun, I like it when your feisty, Sammy."

"Just help me take my pants off."

"Oh yes, I will."


End file.
